FATE
by Caffeine Coated
Summary: Losing a game can be sad and sometimes heart breaking, depending on what game it is. Sometimes, the past will return with a horrifiying twist. A Creppypasta based off of my old Red game. My first Creepypasta to be posted on here. ENJOY.


My love of Pokemon was something I enjoyed. The classics on the old GameBoy Color to the newer ones on DS. All of them were a part of my Pokemon obsession.

I got interested in Pokemon when I was about 5 or 6 years old. I had seen the first season on TV and became hooked on the series. Team Rocket's attempts to take Pikachu made me laugh; all the Pokemon that Ash and the others would see and battle amazed me and, of course, Pikachu made me happy. Just seeing the little yellow Pokemon's red cheeks and hearing it's adorable voice made me a happy child. Eventually, I lost interest in the series and turned to different games like Mario, Zelda and some other games.

After a while, I got scared of Pokemon. I don't know why but the sight of Pokemon made me scared. To this day, I still don't understand why Pokemon scared me. I got back into Pokemon at age 10. I borrowed my brother's GBC and played Pokemon Blue.

I stayed in my room all day for about 3 hours, playing Pokemon Blue until I had to give it back. I was sad but I didn't let it get me down. I played Pokemon Stadium, Pokemon Snap and Hey You, Pikachu! I enjoyed playing these games for a few years before I got my own GameBoy Color, a red one. My nephew gave it to me and, to my surprise, it had Pokemon Red inside it. I was very happy about it and didn't even ask if I could have it. Besides, my nephew didn't really play Pokemon anymore.

I played Red for about 2 months, getting to a few towns when the data got corrupted. I was angry because I had a level 36 Charizard named Flare in my team. So, out of grief for my lost team, I started a new team, this time, I started with a Squirtle and, just like before, the data was gone. And that's where this story begins.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

I had lost my Red cartridge about 3 years ago. I forgot where I had put it and looked everywhere. But I couldn't find it. After some time, I found it, buried underneath some papers of old drawings and stories from years ago. The sticker was gone, since that's how it was when I got it. I still had my red GameBoy Color, which was next to my computer. I took out the game that was in it, Link's Awakening DX, and placed my Red cartridge inside. I plugged in my earphones and turned on the game.

The Game Freak logo came up, followed by the beginning scene of a Gengar and a Nidoran Male fighting. The title screen came up with the normal Pokemon trainer and the Pokemon as well. Pressing the start button, the cry of a Pokemon played but it was different. It sounded like the cry a Pokemon would do when it fainted but it played at a low pitch. I was confused, thinking that the game was broken from being lost for on long.

I saw that my old save file was still there, even after years of being hidden. Excited, I selected it. I shouldn't have selected it.

The game loaded in Lavender Town. I was confused since I had never gotten to Lavender Town before in Red or Blue. The familiar theme played, never sounding different. I moved towards Pokemon Tower, about to go into it when a dialog box came up.

"?: The past..."

I thought it was a glitch in the game. So, I pressed A. That's when the game screen went blank and the music stopped. I thought the game had crashed. I pressed the buttons rapidly for some time before I heard a low sound, similar to the sound the trainer sprite made when you ran into a wall. The game faded back in and I saw that I was in a dark room, made up of 6 squares and a path of single squares leading up. I checked my trainer card, only to see an all black sprite of the trainer, despite the overworld sprite being normal. I had used the original name, RED, but the name was changed to 'FATE'. There were no badges and no money. The time was 0:00, which was odd since I had clocked in over 7 hours before I lost the game.

I checked my Pokemon and the only ones there were a Fearow, Arcanine, Tauros and an Eevee. It wasn't the same team I had before. I exited the screen and made my way up the path. All the while, the screen flashed red. I decided to check my Pokemon. They all were fine. That was when I noticed that I had 1 other Pokemon named 'DEAD'. I opened DEAD's status and saw that its sprite was in the shape of a Squirtle. It was all black, like the trainer sprite. It had no moves. It's status was "DEAD".

Moving up the path took a long while, about 10 minutes. I was getting bored and close to turning the GameBoy off when a low cry sounded from the game. My trainer stopped moving and looked behind him. There was nothing there at first. Then, a small black sprite came up. I couldn't make out any shape. It looked like a mix of pixels. As the black sprite moved in front of RED, or as the game called him, FATE, the screen went blank again. I was getting a little concerned at this point; I knew that this wasn't suppose to happen in the game.

The game returned again, this time, FATE was standing infront of what looked to be a Pokemon Center in some unknown town, with the Pokemon Tower music playing. Except it looked like it was burned down. I moved towards a gym and tried to go inside.

"?: It's pointless to go inside..."

I was getting more concerned and a bit angry so I tried going inside again and I was met with the same line.

"?: It's pointless to go inside..."

I tried another 5 times before I gave up. A sudden flash of black startled me, followed by the battle music playing, though the game never switched to the battle screen. Then, the battle began at last. A Charizard showed up but the way it looked was making me very uneasy. The Charizard had no eyes, it's sprite had parts of it missing and the flame that was on it's tail was all black. All the color was gone, leaving it white and grey. It's head was looking down, a somewhat sad look on it's face. The normal "Wild CHARIZARD appeared!" message came up. I sent out Fearow and checked it's moves. It only had 2, "Fly" and "Drill Peck".

I selected Fly and saw the Fearow sprite go up in the air, like it normally did. Charizard used Fire Blast. I thought it would miss and Fearow would continue using Fly.

"Critical Hit!"

"It was super effective!"

"FEAROW has fainted!"

I was shocked to see Fire Blast hit Fearow, even though it was up in the air. Eager to defeat this Charizard, I sent out Arcanine. It had "Extreme Speed" and "Flame Wheel". I selected Extreme Speed, knowing that it would go first and hit every time. But, the move missed. Charizard used Fire Blast again and, despite Arcanine being a Fire-type as well, instant KO'd it with no trouble at all.

The same thing happen with my Tauros and Eevee, both of them instant kills from the Charizard. I expected the battle screen to go away. It didn't.

"?: Do you remember...? When you first got me...?" Yes or No.

I picked no, since I had no clue what or who this Charizard was.

"?: You made me strong and I was your best Pokemon. My FATE..."

FATE was the name of the trainer. Now, I realised why I had those Pokemon in my team. The first letters of their names spelled FATE. But, I didn't know why I had a Pokemon called DEAD in my party until the Charizard told me, the dialog box a deep crimson color with big, bold letters.

"?: DEAD... It's what IT deserves for replacing me. After you lost me, you chosed a new POKEMON instead of bringing me back."

It came back to me in a rush of memories.

This Charizard was Flare, the Charmander I had raised before my data was deleted. I was shaking from fear and sadness. I traced the sprite of Flare with my fingertip, never taking my eyes off of it. Then, the screen went black for 4 minutes before it came back for the final time. A single room, made up of 4 squares on a black background, appeared. My trainer sprite was in one of the corners, it's sprite was empty, no color at all. I checked the trainer card and saw that the sprite was empty as well, save for the eyes which were red. I checked my Pokemon and the only one I had was Flare, it's sprite the same when I fought it.

It's status was "Normal" and it's moves were gone. I exited the screen and tried to move.

"FATE: I can't move..."

For some reason, no matter what I tried, the same message showing up each time I tried to move. Eventually, a dialog box popped up with a question that turned my blood cold.

"Will it end?" Yes or No?

I selected No but the message never went away nor did the Yes or No box. I had no choice. I had to say yes. The screen went black. A message came up, in red letters.

"FATE: Goodbye..."

The game shut off. I turned it back on and saw that the only option was "New Game". My old save file was gone. I sold my cartidge soon after to some one, never telling them about what happen to me. I still play Pokemon but I never use Charizard. If ever I got a Charmander, I never let it evolve to a Charizard. I simply let it evolve into Charmelon and put it into the PC. I still use Fire types like Cyndaquil and Flareon and all the others. But Charizard will never be on my team.

_Will it end...?_

A/N: This is actually my second Pokemon Creepypasta. My first one is gonna be on dA sometime soon if I can finish it. (too lazy XD)

I actually do have a Pokemon Red cartridge and it really is lost; I can't find it... or my GameBoy Color. And I really did have a Charizard named Flare. My Red cartridge always did delete my data since it was OLD. And it is true that I used to be scared of Pokemon years ago. Dunno why. XD

If anyone would like to give me advice on making creepypasta stories, I'd be grateful. I'm not the best at creepypasta yet.


End file.
